Helping a Friend
by teamouri1
Summary: Sam and David are together, but then Sam gets a call in the middle of the night. Now, Sam is missing and neither her family nor David don't know where she is. That is, until David meets Joey and Sam's world turns upside down. Will Sam and David still be together?
1. Chapter 1

Just to clear up some misunderstandings: This is Sam x David. You might think it's Sam x OC, but it's not. Yes, there is a lot of OC (Original Characters), but, that's just my story, if you don't like it, I'm sorry. Please, no flames. I encourage advice or tips. I hope you like my story.

Warning: Rated T for; swearing, violence, gore, and teen romance. And OCs are in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own All American Girl or Ready or Not.

Note: This is after Ready or Not, Sam's hair dye washed out and she's back to being a redhead.

~Reunion with Joey Quik~

After I got back from the White House that evening, all I wanted to do was go to sleep. I walked to my room and collapsed on my bed. I slowly dozed into sleep when,

_Ring, Ring, RING_

I slowly opened my eyes to see the time. _11:23. _What. The. Heck. I groaned in annoyance. Seriously, who's calls someone at 11:23? I picked up my phone lazily and held it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said and yawned.

"Samantha?" a guys voice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

Dear God, I hope it's not another reporter. If it is, I might as well give up on sleeping.

"Good. Meet me at-" Aww man!

I sort of memorized the address. I can't believe that I'm actually going to meet a guy- that I probably don't even know- at 11:23 p.m. It just bugged me that how familiar he sounded.

"-And come quick, ok?" and with that said, he hung up and I will not be getting sleep.

I sat up, got out of bed, and walked to my closet. I changed into black jeans, T-shirt, and jacket. I slipped on my combat boots and crept out of my room. I grabbed some money out of our families money jar, and stuffed it in my pocket.

I quietly closed the door to my house and started to walk to the corner of my street. I let out a cold breath of air as my boots were making out sounds as it hit the pavement. I flipped my phone open and called taxi service to come pick me up. I could only think of one thing waiting.

What am I doing?

The taxi pulled up and I got in. I told him the address and soon enough, I couldn't even see my house anymore. I looked out my window and just stared.

"Do your parents know that you're doing this?" the driver asked me, looking through the review mirror.

"No." I answered simply.

I could tell the driver was on edge. Probably thinking I was running away from home or I robbed a house or something. You usually don't see a teenage girl, dressed in black, wanting to go somewhere in the middle of the night.

I stared out my window, watching as everything went by. Street lights flashing by, I couldn't figure out why I was even doing this. We were in town when the taxi came to a stop.

"$34.50" the driver said.

I grabbed the money I took out of the house, and gave it to him. The taxi drove away and I just stood there and watched. As soon as the taxi was out of sight, I turned around and looked at the street.

The street gave me the creeps. It was really shady. All the shops were closed and only street lights were the way I could see anything. I was going to go back home but I ended up walking down the street.

When I looked around the corner and gasped. Bodies of unconscious guys were laid flat across the street. Blood was everywhere. I stood there, frozen, but when I came to my senses, I ran to the nearest body. What did I get myself into?

"What happened? Are you ok?" I shook the guys shoulder, hoping for a response.

"Help… Us…" was all the poor guy could cough out, well, besides some blood.

I repeat, what did I get myself into? God, there were at least 15 guys, bloody and unconscious here. I was about to call the ambulance and the cops but then,

"Don't… Call… Cops…" the guy said, blood dripping from his mouth.

My stomach twisted and turned at what was going on. My heart was beating out of my chest and my palms were sweaty. I don't think I can take this! Someone help me!

"You little bastard!" I heard someone yell.

I ran towards the voice and saw someone who I thought I'd never see again.

Joey Quik, my childhood friend.

He was punching some guy and knocked him out cold. But he just kept punching him and soon enough, blood dripped out from his mouth. I ran over to Joey and grabbed his arm.

"Joey stop!"

"Out of the way!" he demanded, using his other arm to brutally punch the unconscious guy.

"Joey stop! Please! You're gonna kill him!" I begged, tugging at his arm.

Joey took one angry look at me, then he cooled down. He stopped punching the guy and took deep breathes. He started to calm down a bit and I let go of his arm.

"How'd you find me, Sam?" he asked.

"I called her."

I looked at the man who called me. Joey's uncle, Nate Quik.

"Why?" Joey asked.

"Because you have to stop fighting, Joey. Look at you! You're a mess!" Nate replied.

"Sam didn't need to be dragged into this!" Joey growled.

I never saw Joey as angry, or scary, as he was now. But-it's kind of awkward to say out loud- he always worries about me. We're like siblings, even if my parents didn't approve.

"Whatever. Come one, let's go." Nate ordered and Joey just followed him.

"Wait! What about them?" I asked, pointing at the bodies.

"Just leave them!" Joey waved his hand in the air.

"We are NOT leaving them here! They'll die if we don't save them!" I huffed and Joey sighed.

"Fine."

Ok! This is the first chapter to this story! The title kind of cheesy, but, too bad, I made it that way. Warning, more OCs are coming in the next chapter. Yep, a lot of OCs are in this story. Oh, and just to answer some questions that some of you might ask, David is coming in the fourth chapter. Thank you for reading! Please R&R (Read and Review). Thanks! =D


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Yep! The second chapter of Helping a Friend! =D Thanks for those who waited! More OCs coming. OCs galore! Yeah, sorry for those who don't like OCs. You'll have a BIG surprise next chapter! Anyway, disclaimer!

Warning: Rated T for; swearing, violence, gore, and teen romance. And OCs are in this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own All American Girl or Ready or Not.

~Meeting the whole group~

"You really messed up this time, Joey." The driver said.

I was riding in a truck to God knows where with all the guys in the back. I was there, sitting quietly with Joey and some other girl with black hair. I looked in the back and hoped that the guys would be ok. Hopefully Joey didn't kill any of the poor unconscious guys.

"Not only did you almost kill a guy, but you dragged a girl into your problems!" Joey just sat there with his hands in his pockets.

I was really worried about Joey. His blonde hair was stained with blood and his eyes went dark. He had a cut across his cheek and had bruises and cuts all over his arms. His hands were bloody and bruised also. I grabbed his arm and pulled his hands out of his pockets. He seemed to get the message.

"Ooo~ Violet thinks Joey really cares about Orange!" the girl with black hair awed.

Orange?

"Hm, is that right?" the driver asked.

Joey narrowed his blue eyes at him and replied, "So?"

"Ooo~ juicy~! So, does Joey love~ Orange?" the girl asked as her purple-probably contacts-eyes glimmered with excitement and interest.

"Look Violet, don't get the wrong idea. I love Sam, but like a sister ok?" Joey explained, irritated.

Violet giggled in response. Joey looked sick, thinking of us going out. I wasn't offended, I actually agreed with him! It would be like dating your brother! The kissing, the late night calls, and the making out? Oh, jeez! I think I'm going to puke!

"Are you two ok?" the driver asked.

I nodded.

"You don't need to be shy, Sam. I'm Josh Leta and if you guessed, that's Violet Xila back there."

I started to fall asleep and laid my head against Joey's shoulder. When I woke up, I was staring out a window. All I saw was a rocky dirt road and a lush green forest framing the gate at the end.

I sat up and stretched. I took off my jacket and left it on the bed. I got off the bed, when the door swung open. It was Violet and she was dressed in a purple and black frill dress.

"Sammy! Wake up~!" Violet shouted happily, "Yay! You're up! Come on! Let's go!"

Violet grabbed my hand before I could say anything and she dragged me to a short hall with two doors. She opened one of them and pulled me inside. I gasped. All the unconscious guys from last night were almost bleeding to death!

"You guys didn't bandage them?" I yelled.

"We couldn't! We don't know how and Uncle Nate had to work the rest of the night to get an early paycheck to buy supplies! He said you could bandage them! Oh, and he already got blood donations for them, you just need to hook them up!" Violet argued.

I sighed and got started. I feel bad for these guys, but then again, they're the ones who probably started it. Hopefully, they learned their lesson. After one hour of cleaning, bandaging, and hooking up all of the guys to their own blood donations, I just wanted to go back to sleep. I plopped myself down on the nearest chair and sighed in relaxation.

"Hey! We still have Joey to do in the other room!" Violet said, pulling my off the chair and into the other room.

Joey was sleeping on the hospital bed. I cleaned up all of his cuts and bruises and wrapped them up. Violet wasn't in the room anymore. I pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. I stared at him for a while, then dozed to sleep again.

"Sam, wake up!"

My eyes shot open and I sat up.

"Sorry Joey! I was tired after bandaging." I apologized.

"I can see that."

The door opened and Nate asked, "Hey Sam, can I talk to you-"

Violet pushed Nate aside and cheered "Sammy~! Nate wants to talk to you!"

I don't know why, but I feel like I have known these guys for forever. I nodded and stepped into the hall, with Violet staying with Joey. Nate looked at my seriously and suddenly I got really nervous.

"Look, Sam. It's not the first time Joey has done this. So, what I'm asking is, will you stay?" Nate asked.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure you can help him. You see, a couple of years after Joey and his parents moved away, my sister got cancer. A few months later, she died. Joey's dad became abusive and five years later, he went to jail."

I couldn't speak or even utter a reply. I just stood there, wide eyed. Joey's family was a great family, at least from what I remember. Joey's mom was beautiful and kind. Joey's dad was smart and charming. How could it all fall apart?

"So, will you?"

I'm not sure if I even had a second thought, "Yes."

Nate smiled and we walked back inside. I almost crack-up when I saw Joey's hair in small twin-tails. Violet stood there, smiling at her work at Joey's hair. I noticed that Nate was trying to hold in a laugh too.

"What do you think?" Violet asked me.

I smiled at her and replied, "I like it, but I think that Joey would like his hair to be normal."

I took the rubber-bands out and gave them to Violet.

"I'm taking Sam to go get her stuff." Nate said.

"I'm coming with you." Joey replied.

Nate, Joey, and I piled up in the truck and drove to my house. I opened the door and the house was empty. After I got all my things, my room felt empty. It was like a plain guest room now. I shut the door my house and got in the car.

"Are you ok?" Joey asked.

"Yeah."

I watched my house get smaller and smaller as we drove away.

Yep! Sam ran away! About Sam's family, you will hear from them in chapter four. And you'll get a HUGE surprise in chapter four. I'll tell you! It is- sorry, can't tell! I'll give you a hint, it's a boy. A boy that Sam knows. That's all I'm saying! About Violet and Josh: Violet's an important character and Josh is a side character, sometimes. I hoped you enjoyed this short chapter! R&R please! (Suggestions welcomed, flames banned) =)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey~! I have a surprise this chapter! I think you'll like it! Also, slight OOCness. All because Sam has to do something for Joey. Yeah, sorry if you think that's a spoiler. Well, onto the story!

Warning: Rated T for; Violence, blood, gore, swearing, and teen romance. Also includes OCs.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own All American Girl!

~Elizabeth Park~

We drove in complete silence. I'm risking everything for Joey. It's not a bad thing, though. I love Joey, as a brother. At lest Joey doesn't get upset when I'm not popular, or not as smart.

I kept my head down in the truck. Joey shook me without a sound. I looked at him, confused, and he pointed out the window to answer me.

I gasped.

Out of the window was a beautiful waterfall. I never noticed that we were on a bridge. Rapid waters followed the waterfall, splitting into two rivers. One went on to who knows where, and the other went into a lake.

"Joey, this is beautiful !" I exclaimed, "How'd you find this?"

"After Nate's apartment couldn't fit; Violet, Josh, Nate, and me, we tried to look for a bigger apartment." Joey replied, "But, there was none, so-"

"Nate works in a hospital, so he found this hospital! And then, we moved here!" Violet interrupted and Joey glared at her, "Violet's sorry, Joey!"

Joey just looked away. Strange how a person can change. When we were little, Joey was never like this. He was a mischief little boy. He used to pull pranks and get dirty in the mud all the time.

After we passed the bridge, rows of trees passed by. Flashes of green and brown went by as we passed by. The forest floor was covered with fallen leaves and different colored flowers.

"Sam," Nate interrupted the silence, "I need you to do one more favor for me."

"Yes?" I replied.

"I need you to be Joey's supervisor at school. Just until I think that Joey's attitude is in check."

"How?"

"Violet."

Like on que, Violet explained, "You will be in disguise. Your name is Elizabeth Park. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and big round glasses. You're shy and quiet. You're going to Joey's school after I get you ready!"

When we got home, Joey and Nate carried my things in. After I unpacked my things, Violet led me to her room. She went through her separate closet for disguises and pulled out my outfit.

"Joey! Get out!" Violet pushed Joey out of the room and left me to change.

I changed into what Violet laid out for me. I had on a faded yellow turtle-neck, black mini skirt, brown heeled boots, and had blue contacts. I walked out of Violet's room and wandered around.

"Sam?"

I turned around and saw Joey, "Yeah, it's me."

"You look, different."

"Yeah."

"Sammy!" Violet jumped in front of Joey, "One more thing!"

"Wha-" Violet whipped out some make-up and put it on me.

"Lookie!" Violet gave me a mirror and I looked at myself.

Violet does a pretty good job with make-up. My cheeks were flushed by brushing pink blush on my cheeks. She even made my eye lashes blonde and my eyebrows blonde with her make-up. I didn't even look like myself.

"Nate!" Violet called, "She's ready!"

Nate and Violet dragged me to the truck. The ride there was a quiet one. But, knowing Violet, she kept giggling with excitement. I wasn't nervous or anything. Not like how I was when I got hurt for the President, or when David found out that I "loved" Jack. Or when I found Joey's rampage on innocent -maybe- guys. But it's still a little bit nerve wrecking.

When we were coming close to our stop, Nate said, "Remember; name, explain, get school things, home."

"Name, explain, get school things, home." I mumbled, trying to memorize what he said.

"Here, Sammy~!" Violet handed me a leather notebook, "This is to help you remember."

"Thanks, Violet." I took the book from her.

I looked inside and written down was:

Find Principal

Introduce yourself

Talk about Joey

Get uniform

Meet teacher

Introduce yourself

Talk about class

Wish good luck

Leave

Wow. They really planned this out.

The vehicle stopped and my eyes widened. I suddenly got nervous and forgot everything I memorized. My palms got sweaty and I couldn't breathe for a few seconds. My mind was spinning and my stomach twisted into knots.

This was Horizon, David's school.

I got out of the car and shut the door. This is for Joey! Calm down. I walked into the school and all the people that were in the hallway turned their attention to me. I opened the book and read it all over again. I sighed in relief, but then I noticed that the students were still staring at me.

I opened the book and wrote:

FOR JOEY! GO SAM!

I played it over and over in my head. A few seconds later, I took a deep breath and started to walk down the hall. Suddenly, everyone turned their attention somewhere else and split into an entrance way. When I looked, all thoughts in my mind went blank. All thoughts, except one.

David.

David and some other guy were walking towards me. As they got closer, I stepped to the side. But then they turned to me. I held my breath, hoping that they wouldn't recognize me. Please, please, please! Go away!

"Um, this is my locker." David said, awkwardly.

I stepped out of his way, "Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing!" his friend said, "What're you doing here? You're not from this school."

"I'm not going to go here; I'm just going to supervise somebody." I replied.

"Well, my name is David, and this is Roger Velit." David introduced.

"Supervisor?" Roger asked.

"You see, he needs me to watch over him." I replied, "My name is Elizabeth Park, and his name is J-"

"!" I looked where the voice was coming from, it was the Principal, "You came to talk?"

"Yes." I answered.

"This way."

I waved 'Good-bye' to David and Roger and followed the Principal. That wasn't bad. I wasn't nervous as I thought I would be. I think that I'll like going to this school, just for a short while. It was nice to see David. I mean! Both of them.

I entered the Principal's office and sat in a leather seat, "I want to supervise Joey Quik for a while. Just until his dad approves of his behavior. You see, I'm a childhood friend so, he thought I best."

"Why?" the Principal asked.

"Joey has some issues that he expresses, differently." I explained, "We think it's best if I supervise."

"Ah, I see. Well, welcome to Horizon."

I shook his hand and said, "I would like to meet one of our teacher and get settled."

"Of course."

The Principal called a teacher and told me to wait here. I opened the notebook and studied what to do next. Then the Principal gave me directions to go to our new teacher. But when I got to the classroom, I already knew the teacher inside.

Josh Leta.

"Welcome, Elizabeth." Josh said, a grin on his face, "Surprised?"

"Yes, actually." I replied, "I wasn't expecting you."

"I was hired last week. Nate's been planning this for a long time."

"I see."

"Here's your uniform."

I grabbed my uniform and Joey's. As I walked out of the classroom, I sighed in relief. It was finally over. Now all I have to do is leave. That should be easy. Not like anything will happen. Right?

"Elizabeth!" Roger called me over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you need a ride home?" Roger asked, "I could give you a ride home. I have a car."

"That won't be nessesary, Mr. Velit. I will be take Elizabeth home." Josh put a hand on my shoulder and grinned at Roger.

"Oh." Roger said, a bit disappointed.

"Ready, Elizabeth?"

"Josh, where's your car?" I asked.

"Follow me and you'll see." he led me to- how surprising-the truck.

"How'd it go~?" Violet popped her head out the window.

"Good." I replied and got in the truck.

You got to see David. Only for a short while! But, next chapter I have a bigger surprise. Sam got to be Ms. Park. Elizabeth Park will be seen in the next two or three chapters. I really hoped you liked this chapter! =D


	4. Chapter 4

Merry Christmas everyone! It's been a year, I'm sorry that I haven't updated! I sorta lost motivation, ADD/ADHD and all… Plus I started a new one in January called MuSiC rOx and now I'm starting a new one called Twisted. ANYWAY! Here's the next chapter of Helping a Friend!

Warning: Rate T for; Violence, blood, gore, swearing, and teen romance. Also includes OCs.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own All American Girl!

~Jack Riders Visit~

I was surrounded by darkness. Suddenly I could see a body in the dark. I walked to the body and tried to make out what the body looked like. I took one step closer and felt something sticky and slimy on my feet. Then I realized something.

That was Joey.

He was in a puddle of blood and I was standing in it. I quickly jumped out of Joey's blood, but it seemed to be everywhere. Joey was unconscious and his body looked like it was stabbed over fifty times.

"Joey!" I shook him, "Please! I'll take care of you!"

"S-Sam…" Joey whispered, trying to grab my hand.

I held my hand out, but then I heard David, "Leave him, Sam. Let's go home."

"No! JOEY!"

"SAM!"

MY eyes opened wide and I sat up in bed. I was sweaty and I could hardly breathe. Then I saw Joey and Violet staring at me. I saw Joey wearing Horizon's school uniform. NOT Joey's style though.

Next thing I know, Violet starts brushing my teeth, "Sammy, Nate said you can't be late, so we have to hurry."

I grabbed my toothbrush from her and she started to do my make-up. As I was brushing my teeth, Joey was leaning against the wall, twirling something in his hands. After I had white teeth and had on make-up, Violet put on my wig. I put on my school uniform and glasses.

"Come on, Sammy, let's go!" Violet pulled me into the truck.

As we were going to our new school, Joey handed me a pho- wait, is that mine, "Here's you phone. You might want to text a couple of people back."

"Huh? Why?" then I read my phone.

27 messages.

I've been gone for only two days. 27 messages. Let's see; 2 from dad, 5 from mom, 3 from Lucy, 5 from the president, 7 from David, 4 from my school, and 1 from someone I never expected. Jack. Jack Riders, Lucy's ex-boyfriend and my old crush.

The truck lurched to a stop. We- Joey and I –grabbed our bags and walked into the school grounds. I glanced at Joey and saw that he was already irritated and didn't like this school. He looked at me and I just smiled at him in response. No wonder Nate was worried. Joey was already angry, just walking in Horizon's school grounds. This is going to be a long day.

"Elizabeth!" I looked away from Joey and saw Roger waving, with David by his side.

I walked up to Roger and waved back, "Hey you guys."

Joey turned to me and whispered, "You guys?"

"I'll tell you later."

"So, this is the guy you're supervising?" Roger asked.

"Joey Quik." Joey replied and pushed past them, then walked away.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized and chased after Joey.

When I caught up to Joey, he just stared at someone. I followed his gaze. He was staring at Josh. Not surprising. I didn't expect to see him her either. Joey looked at me, expecting an answer. I shrugged. Joey raised a brow at me and I gave in.

"Nate told Josh to get a job here so he could keep an eye on you." I told him, "Nate really wants you to go to this school. Can't you try to get along with people?"

"What are you? My mother?" Joey mocked.

"Joey-"

"Hey, you two!" Roger caught up to us, "That's our new teacher, Mr. Leta."

"What?" Joey spat, furious.

"Joey, just bare with it."

"Hell no!"

"Joey!"

"No! That guy will freaking torture me!"

"Joey, I'll make sure he won't."

"Hey! You two know Mr. Leta?" Roger asked.

The bell rang. I grabbed Joey's arm and pulled him to our classroom. When we stepped into the classroom, I felt like a million eyes were on me. Joey glared at them and they automatically looked away. Whispers went around the room.

"Ok, ok." Josh walked in with Roger and David, "Take you seats. We have new students These two are Joey Quik and Elizabeth Park."

Joey sat down and I pulled up a chair in the back of the class, next to him. The class started. At least I'm learning while I'm here. Just hopefully Joey won't do anything reckless. Please, Joey, don't get into trouble.

I looked at David. I miss him so much. Not only him, but my family, too. He looked at me and I looked away, hoping he didn't see me. Joey raised a brow at me. I just shook me head and smiled at him.

"Liar." Joey whispered.

"I'm not lying, Joey." I shook my head, "I promise."

"Do you have a problem, Mr. Quik?" Josh asked, in front of the class.

"What?" Joey spat.

"Joey." I warned.

"Don't speak to me in that tone." Josh replied.

"Josh!" I tried to hold Joey down.

"Fine."

I sighed in relief and glared at Josh. He was doing this on purpose! Joey was right; Josh is going to torture him! Not only, me too! Josh is really starting to push it. If Joey gets expelled for fighting with a teacher, it's not my fault.

Everyone stared at us. I could myself turn red and Joey just stood up and left. I followed him into the hall. I saw him punch the locker and curse under his breath. The bandage wrapped around his hand started to turn red with blood. I held his hand gently and some gasps behind me. I turned around to see our class in the hall, staring at us with their mouths practically hanging open. Crap.

"I think you should go to the Nurse's Office." Josh said.

"Burn in Hell, Josh!" Joey replied and walked away.

I glared at Josh and followed Joey. We went to the Nurse's Office and Joey got his hand newly bandaged. After, Joey got on one of the beds and fell asleep. I closed the curtain, hiding Joey from the Nurse's view. I couldn't sleep though; I'd rather not have another nightmare. He slept until the Nurse finally kicked us out. Joey kicked her door and we went back to class.

"Welcome back, Joey, Liz." Josh grinned.

"Whatever." Joey mumbled and we both sat in our seats.

After school, Roger and David walked up to Joey, "What's your problem with Mr. Leta?"

"He pisses me off." Joey spat.

I checked my phone for Jack's message:

**Sam I wana meet the mall café 2**

I sighed, "Joey I need to go meet someone at the mall café."

"Ok, let's go." Joey stood up and got his back pack.

I caught David staring at me, "Um, you ok?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just because your phone looks like my girlfriend's phone." David explained.

"You mean Sam? Isn't she missing?" Roger asked.

"Yeah." David grimaced.

I was about to tell David that I'm right here, but I saw Joey waiting for me at the door. I said bye to Roger and David, then went to Joey. We took the bus to the mall and went to the café. I ordered a mocha latte and Joey got an ice coffee. I sat at a table, waiting, while Joey sat at another table, watching me. A few minutes later, Jack walked in and looked around. I pull out my phone and called him,

"Sam?" he answered.

"I'm right here." I said and he turned around.

"Sam?" Jack sat down.

"Yep." I replied.

"What happened?" Jack asked.

"I ran away from home to help someone."

"Why?"

"He needs my help."

"Sam, you have to tell you family!"

"I can't."

"Why not!"

"I just can't."

"What if I tell Lucy?"

"I won't let you."

"What can you do, Sam?"

"I will take care of you, personally." Joey said, standing beside me.

"Joey." I warned.

"Is he the guy you're helping?" Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Yes." I stood up and put twenty dollars on the table, and started walking away.

I need to tell your family, Sam!" Jack said.

I turned around, "Even if you tell them, I'm not going back."

Not for a long time.

If you're wondering why the last part is a little different then the first, it's because I started on this chapter last year, but then I lost motivation and concentration. By the way, this is my Christmas present to you. Anyway, please R&R! :D


End file.
